Shelley Calene-Black
Shelley Calene-Black (born April 30, 1979) is an American voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *Michel (2006) - Carla (ep16), Ginger (ep17) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Lady Death (2004) - Lucifer's Concubine, Slave Girl Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *009-1 (2007) - Mary (ep7) *AKB0048 (2013) - Tsubasa Katagiri *AKB0048: next stage (2014) - Tsubasa Katagiri *Air (2007) - Village Crowd (ep4), Yukito's Fantasy Crowd (ep2), Yukito's Mother *Air Gear (2007) - Mikan Noyamano *All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku (2004) - Futaba *Appleseed XIII (2013) - Nike *Azumanga Daioh: The Animation (2004) - Announcer, Eiko (ep19), Nurse (ep24), Yomi's Mom (ep18), Additional Voices *Battle Doll: Angelic Layer (2003-2004) - Madoka Fujisaki, Tsubasa McEnzie (ep18), Additional Voices *Best Student Council (2007) - Nanaho Kinjo, Additional Voices *Bloom into You (2018-2019) - Touko's Mother *Blue Drop (2010) - Funatsumaru's Mother (ep7), Mari's Grandmother, Michiko's Mother, Sagara (ep6), Additional Voices *Bodacious Space Pirates (2013) - Ririka Kato *Btooom! (2013) - Hidemi Kinoshita, Yukie Sakamoto *Casshern Sins (2010) - Leda *Chance Pop Session (2002-2003) - Reika, Flyer Girl (ep1) *Clannad (2010) - Kyou Fujibayashi *Cyberteam in akihabara (2004-2005) - Tsugumi's Mom, Additional Voices *Devil May Cry: The Animated Series (2008) - Elena Devil (ep6) *Devil Survivor 2: The Animation (2014) - Fumi Kanno *Dream Eater Merry (2012) - Saki Kirishima *E's Otherwise (2005-2006) - Dr. Chigaya (ep4), Sherry *Elfen Lied (2005) - Shirakawa *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Additional Voices *Flip Flappers (2018) - Mimi *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010) - Telephone Operator (ep10), Young Pinako Rockbell (ep27) *Ghost Stories (2005-2006) - Boy's Mother (ep6), Classmate (ep2), Miyuki (ep17), PA Announcer *Gilgamesh (2005-2006) - Kiyoko Madoka *Gravion (2004) - Tessera *Gravion Zwei (2005) - Tessera *High School of the Dead (2011) - Yuriko Takagi *Hiiro no Kakera: The Tamayori Princess Saga (2013) - Vier *Hiiro no Kakera: The Tamayori Princess Saga: Second Chapter (2013) - Vier, Suguru's Mom (ep2) *IS: Infinite Stratos 2 (2014) - Reiko "Autmmn" Makigami, Additional Voices *Jormungand (2014) - Karen Lo *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Karen Lo *Kanon (2008) - Mai's Mother *Kino's Journey (2004) - Librarian (ep9), Lovely Assistant (ep7), Wife (ep7) *Legend of the Mystical Ninja (2003-2004) - Noboru's Mom, Additional Voices *Maken-Ki! (2013) - Tomika Amado *Maken-Ki! Two (2016) - Tomika Amado *Najica Blitz Tactics (2003) - Athena (ep9) *Neo Ranga (2003) - Murder Suspect (ep37), Additional Voices *Noir (2003) - Mireille Bouquet *One Piece (2012-2013) - Kalifa *Orphen: Season 2: Revenge (2003-2004) - Cleao *Phi-Brain: Puzzle of God (2013) - Erena Himekawa *Prétear (2003-2004) - Mayune *Princess Resurrection (2012) - Hime *Project Blue Earth SOS (2008) - Dr. Anderson (eps5-6), Undersecretary (ep6) *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014) - Additional Voices *Red Garden (2007-2008) - Lula *Rosario + Vampire (2011) - Ririko Kagome *Rosario + Vampire: Capu2 (2011) - Ririko Kagome *Rune Soldier (2003-2004) - Melissa *Saiyuki (2003) - Yaone, Poker Groupie (ep1), Villager (ep17), Yanming Wasp (ep24) *Samurai Girls (2011) - Matabei Goto *Sekirei (2010) - Takami Sahashi *Sekirei: Pure Engagement (2012) - Takami Sahashi *Shadow Skill (2006) - Jinevia *Shiki (2012) - Kazuko *Shin chan (2011) - Suzanne Barnes (ep65) *Sister Princess (2004-2005) - Chikage, Additional Voices *The Ambition of Oda Nobuna (2014) - Matsunaga Hisahide *The Book of Bantorra (2012) - Hamyuts Meseta *Those Who Hunt Elves II (2003) - Celcia Marie Claire *WATAMOTE: No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! (2014) - Mrs. Kuroki, Additional Voices *Wandaba Style (2005) - Hanagata's Mom (ep7), Tri-Color Girl (ep5), Washing Machine (ep8), Additional Voices *Welcome to the NHK (2008) - Additional Voices *Wizard Barristers (2016) - Ageha Chono 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Additional Voices *Towanoquon (2012) - Delta *Typhoon Noruda (2018) - Momoi 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Broken Blade (2012) - Narvi Stryze 'Movies' *Starship Troopers: Invasion (2012) - Captain Jonah 'Movies - Dubbing' *Appleseed (2009) - Nike *Appleseed: Ex Machina (2008) - Nike *Bodacious Space Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace (2016) - Ririka Kato, Additional Voices *Clannad: The Motion Picture (2011) - Kyou Fujibayashi, Additional Voices *Eden of the East: Paradise Lost (2011) - Chigusa Iinuma *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Coordinator *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2012) - Miranda *Heaven's Lost Property The Movie: The Angeloid of Clockwork (2013) - Additional Voices *Loups=Garous: The Motion Picture (2011) - Shizue Fuwa *Saiyuki: Requiem (2005) - Yaone *Summer Wars (2011) - Mariko Jinnouchi 'OVA - Dubbing' *Dragon Knight: Wheel of Time (2003) - Marlene *Halo: Legends (2009-2010) - Cortana, Dr. Catherine Halsey (ep8) *Master of Martial Hearts (2010) - Suzuko Iseshima *Megazone 23 Part 3 (2004) - Müeller *Parasite Dolls (2004) - Chieko (ep1) *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (2013) - Emera 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Upotte!! (2014) - Ms. Fujiko (FG42) Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Dark Water (2005) - Yoshimi Matsubara *Gamera: Revenge of Iris (2003) - Answering Machine, House Mother, Mother Hirasaka, Pedestrian Woman B, School Girl A Video Games 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Unlimited Saga (2003) - Platyphyllum, Tiffon Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (99) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (97) *Years active on this wiki: 2002-2019. Category:American Voice Actors